megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ring of Gaea
The Ring of Gaea, also known as the Cult of Gaia , is a recurring cult which appears in the Shin Megami Tensei series. The Ring of Gaea are commonly associated with occult activities, and generally embody the Chaos alignment. Gaeans typically believe in free will and that the strong should be the ones to rule. This commonly puts them at odds with the Order of Messiah, who are associated with the Law alignment. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' as Deva Cult *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' as Deva Cult *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' The Ring of Gaea is known in Megami Tensei II as the Cult of Deva, which started in 2013. Its followers are referred to as "Devans." They are camped mostly in East Tokyo, having strong control over Ueno where many Sabbaths take place under their leader, Leonard. At a certain point in the story, they decide to kidnap Hiroko, the friend's lover, and hide her in Ikebukuro. After the defeat of Apollyon, the protagonist rescues Hiroko, who returns to the shelter. After Leonard's defeat, the human members of the cult are freed from their brainwashing. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Before the ICBM barrage caused by Thor, Gotou, who was himself an avid follower of the cult, led Japan under martial law and led the Gaeans using the aid of demons. Later on, Chaos Hero joins the Gaeans with his partner Rie after fusing with a demon at the Cathedral of Shadows. During the section of the story concerning Tokyo Destinyland and Shinagawa, Echidna represents the Gaeans and the Chaos alignment in Tokyo Destinyland, while Haniel in Shinagawa represents the Messians and the Law alignment. If the protagonist kills Haniel and then chooses to help the Gaeans, they will be locked into the Chaos alignment. If they kill both Echidna and Haniel, the protagonist ends up in the Neutral path, and if they kill Echidna and then choose to help the Messians, the protagonist will be locked into the Law alignment. Helping the Gaeans take over the Great Cathedral are four demons: Surt, Astaroth, Arioch and Asura. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' The cult makes fewer appearances in the sequel. On the way to Virocana however, the protagonist can find the soul of a member of the cult in a room and he will tell them that he was caught by the Messiah Church worshiping another deity and was executed. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' The Gaian Cult is mentioned early in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Prior to the protagonist's transformation into the Demi-fiend, he encounters Jyoji Hijiri, who gives him a copy of an occult magazine called Akayashi Monthly related to the cult. Later, Chiaki reveals the Cult of Gaia is responsible for the murder incidents, and that Shinjuku Medical Hospital is the homebase of the Cult, via information from the occult magazine. When the Conception occurs, the Hospital is the only place not affected by the destruction. In the updated re-release of Nocturne, Nocturne Maniax, it is revealed in the Amala Labyrinth that Hikawa was once a member of the Gaia Cult. Hikawa eventually betrayed the cult after he obtained the Miroku Scripture. He then began his plans to destroy the cult with the Conception and establish his own Reason of Shijima to recreate the world to his liking. Several Gaians and Messians alike were murdered by demons summoned by Hikawa at Yoyogi Park before the Conception, offered as a sacrifice to bring the Vortex World into existence. In the Amala Labyrinth, the souls of the slain Messians and Gaians can be seen preaching their respective beliefs. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' After the Great Destruction, the Gaians established a new base of operations in Souhonzan, and continue to preach their beliefs of freedom. Their leader is Lord Doukan, one of the Seven Philosophers. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The Ring of Gaea appear in much the same vein as they are traditionally depicted, except that instead of the Order of Messiah, they are fighting an organization called the Ashura-kai, who seek to create order in a barren Tokyo where humans and demons co-exist. Their headquarters and place of worship is situated in Ginza at the temple Tsukiji Hongwanji. A statue of Mem Aleph serves as their sacred symbol. They welcome everyone who wishes to join their ranks, but prospective members must pass a trial that entails keeping a candle burning while going through Tsukiji Hongwanji's labyrinthine corridors and fighting demons who try to put out the flame. Only those who reach the place of worship with a still-lit candle will earn their respect and recognition and join the group. This group espouses the superiority of personal power, only allowing those they deem strong enough to be one of them. However, they do not discriminate between humans or demons. After the war between them and the Ashura-kai most members are killed, leaving Tsukiji Hongwanji empty and only a small number can be found in Ginza. At the end of the game a young boy in Shibuya talks about a B grade occult magazine concerning the Gaea Cult. It is probably a reference to the magazine called Akayashi Monthly that Hijiri gave to the main character in the beginning of Nocturne. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' The Maitreyan cultists sacrifice themselves willingly to Shesha before the second assault on Tsukiji Konganji, ending their faction. The Yuriko faction is lead by Mii and Kei, who have raised children in the Ring to be expendable tools. Toki, due to the influence of the Aether and Inanna, points out the hypocrisy of the Yuriko faction who coddle together for order while proclaiming strength and how strong they are, yet are never able to back up their boasts and acted as if they defeated the Maitreyans themselves who gave their lives for their beliefs. The Yuriko faction work together with their former foes the Ashura-kai under Lucifer until his defeat in Armageddon, later joining in a temporary alliance with the other factions to stop the Divine Powers final scheme. List of Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The Ring of Gaea does not have its own race in Shin Megami Tensei IV, with its members instead being classified under the Human race. However, the members of that race identified as Gaeans will be listed here as well for the sake of completion. List of Known Members *Leonard: Leader in Megami Tensei II. *Gotou: Member in Shin Megami Tensei. *Chaos Hero: Member in Shin Megami Tensei. *Yama: Member in Shin Megami Tensei. *Echidna: Representative in Shin Megami Tensei. *Hikawa: Former member in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. *Lord Doukan: Leader in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE. *Lilith / Yuriko: Leader in Shin Megami Tensei IV. *Minako: Former member in Shin Megami Tensei IV *Kaga: Member in charge of the Xi Wangmu extermination mission in Shin Megami Tensei IV. *Lucifer: Leader in Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse. *Maitreya: Former member and leader of the Maitreyan Gaeans in Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse. *Toki: Member in Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse. *Mii and Kei: Followers of Yuriko and leader of the Yuriko faction in Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse. Gameplay Notes *Using recruited Gaeans in Fusion in Shin Megami Tensei or Shin Megami Tensei II will result in a random demon typically sharing the Chaos-alignment. Unlike regular fusions, this result will ignore the player character's level. Category:Organization * Category:Human Species Category:Chaos-Aligned Characters Category:Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Category:Shin Megami Tensei Allies